


2/9 Lives

by TheOtherBookwormFanperson



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherBookwormFanperson/pseuds/TheOtherBookwormFanperson
Summary: they get a cat together





	2/9 Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You should write some ender/bean oneshot like??? idk getting a cat or smth or a soulmate au if you like that better man (Anonymous)
> 
> @orson scott card: they're gay now. sorry i don't make the rules.
> 
> the soulmate thing is pretty lowkey but it's the one where you have your first words to each other written on you. cool cool.

"A what?"  
Ender hadn't meant for it to come out so incredulous, but he just hadn't been expecting it. Honestly, he'd never given it any thought before.  
His boyfriend shrugged, already clicking away and pulling up websites and documents. "A cat. Soft, fluffy animals are employed as therapy animals very frequently. And this site, look here... Says taking care of a pet can strengthen bonds in a relationship."  
"We're soulmates, though, Bean. Can you really get closer than that?" He wasn't really arguing, and knew Bean could tell he agreed from the start--just asking for the sake of covering all points.  
"Lots of soulmates aren't actually close, Ender. You know this. Remember Wang-Mu and Peter? They're technically soulmates, but treat each other more like one-night stands. Having some words on your body doesn't dictate who you spend your life with. That's second-grade knowledge, emossin." Bean rolled his eyes with a faint hint of a smile.  
"Well, with sweet-talking like that, how could I resist?" Ender laughed. "What breeds did you have in mind?"  
A few days later, the couple was at the adoption center and were still bickering lightly about which to bring home.  
"I know that ragamuffin is incredibly soft, Andrakis, but it'll shed everywhere," Bean pointed out to Ender.  
Ender playfully pouted. "But Juuuuliaaaan~ I'll clean up after her and everything!"  
"Ender, no. She'll get fur all over my clothes and I don't have time to duct-tape-clean everything before leaving the house every day." Bean resisted the urge to grin at his boyfriend's silliness, but did deign to plant a completely stonefaced kiss on his cheek. Ender would swear up and down that he didn't blush in surprise, but Julian knew the truth.  
"Well then... well, we can get a Scottish fold!! Look at him, he's got your eyes."  
"Do you even read? He doesn't do well with isolation, and God knows we both travel away a lot."  
"Oh, right. How about a singapura? He's so tiny, and doesn't shed, and if we travel we can probably take him with us since he's so small. Hotels wouldn't even mind! Or we could even get someone to take care of him while we're gone, agapi mou."  
This time, it was Bean's turn to firmly deny any blush that definitely didn't appear on his face. "God, fine. That's cheating, by the way--where did you even learn that?? Completely unfair."  
"Oh, nowhere." Ender grinned smugly.  
"It was Google Translate, wasn't it."  
"Shut up, let's just buy the cat."  
"Love you, Ender."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!! and if you want to see other ships or something feel free to ask!!


End file.
